Hell or close to it
by Watch Dogs
Summary: After the loss of his parents and a word to far, Naruto is offered a slot in a program that maybe the only thing that stops the end of human life it's self. With the weight of humanity on his shoulders follow Narutos spartan career. Official ch 5 is up.
1. Chapter 1: One Word To Far

Hell or close to it

Naruto and all it universe does not belong to me.

Re: This chapter has been updated as of 2010-09-27 (Nothing major)

Chapter 1: One word to far

Naruto's armour made a large, ear splitting noise as the gravity hammer compressed down on his forearms. His Spartan armour was just barley containing the fresh blow and was showing signs that another blow hit would end his life. He looked at Sam's motionless body to his left.

He could remember her screams hell he could even remember the face she made. Those two things scared him more than even the brute chieftain crushing him with the gravity hammer. He couldn't stop his thoughts from working there way back to her last moments alive.

Minor flashback

Naruto scrambled for his assault rifle before feeling something kick him onto his back and hold him down. He looked around and found a Brute pointing a Carbine at his face. Suddenly a bullet tore through the side of it splattering blue blood on his helmet. He looked towards the source of the shot and found Sam laying on the ground a brute holding her down with a gravity hammer crushing down on her back. He tried to move the body but his right arm still hurt too much.

"C-c-chief I'm s-s-sorry I f-failed you," the brunet coughed up more blood while making gurgled screams through her blood soaked mouth as her body bent more under the hammer and then finally snapped. Her face instantly froze in the look of fright and terror. She went limp and the Brute let out a laugh as he walked towards Naruto. He stepped on her helmet causing the faceplate to shatter outwards.

End 

Naruto looked into her helmet through her broken face plate. The once happy beautiful eyes, now dull and lifeless... in short it frightened the green armoured blond more than any space monkey ever could.

He felt the Hammer pull back. Slowly Narutos eye made their way to the chieftain as he got ready to swing again. One thought crossed his mind so he spoke it for the sake of speaking it.

"You realise you can't kill me because... Spartans are only ever MIA" laughed Naruto. Blood poured out of his mouth dripping on to his armour.

The Chieftain smiled sadistically after his two seconds of confusion. Naruto swore he heard the over sized gorilla say 'funny weakling' as he swung the hammer down.

'Crack!...'

7 years earlier...

"Great summer students," mumbled Naruto placing his forehead on his arms. Every year, usually during the summer months, students from regular school would come to learn the bare minimum about navy and other military information for 'military studies'. It was like this all the way back to when this school opened up. Every colony student tended to act like a jackass making the experience painful. Rarely anybody decided to stay.

"This year's litter are fucking worst then last years" whispered Gaara in a monotone voice. Gaara was one of the two kids that transferred over to Navy school. He and Naruto had become friends quickly along with the other boy who transferred over. Shikamaru Nara.

"Shikamaru the new crop of pansy's are here" said Naruto in a sing song voice as he nudged the sleeping boy awake.

"... I noticed and the black haired boy with the name tag Sasuke seems to be the worst... he has a 'yawn' fan club" said the Nara in a sleepy voice. They sat for another 20 minutes listening to a mix of things. Most of it was about how cool Sasuke Uchiha was which irritated the military students.

Finally Iruka Umino walked in to the room. He smiled brightly as he looked over the new students and his own. He placed his stuff on his desk and look over the room once again.

"Hello class my name is Iruka Umino, I'm very sorry for being late but I'm here now we will start with roll ca-"

"Sensei they have name tags so let's end story time," said Naruto in a play full tone. Iruka and the other military students caught on to the joke while the colony student didn't. They were angered by the boy's lack of respect. But nothing compared to the anger from one pink hair girl by the name of Sakura Haruno.

"Excuse me mister but you should speak when spoken to, did they teach you that in this school or was your ignorance to greet for even the navy to cure".

Naruto looked up at the pink haired girl. He analysed her quickly without turning to her.

'Pink hair, nice body and a wide forehead ah ha that's it' thought Naruto.

"Even if my ignorance is giant it's nothing compared to the size of your forehead, also I was merely kidding with MY teacher just like I'm messing with you see" he said playfully.

Yet again the girl grew angry. Naruto also noted from the corner of his eye that a blond girl looked quiet pissed off at what he said. 'Great another pissed of girl damn, I was kidding' he mentally shouted. The blond walked out of her row. Her name tag read Ino.

"I got this Sakura," said Ino chuckling "she may have a large forehead but I bet her father is home more than your dead beat father ever is."

Automatically the class went quiet. Some of the colony students were glaring along with all of the Navy students. Narutos eyes suddenly filled with tears. For the first time in the whole fight he turned and looked at the girls to which they gasped.

'He's gorgeous' they both thought. They felt guilt wash over them as he bolted to the door and was gone so fast he never could have heard Iruka yell his name.

"Wow all talk," smirked Sasuke amusement was heavy in his voice. Everybody noticed the girls faces were far from impressed with how far they had went in the argument.

"Do you even realize what you did wrong or do you feel sorry because of his looks" said an academy girl name Tenten "well have you heard of the man who gave his life to protect the president and 12 admirals by shooting them off in an escape pod while he flew in to the Rebel ship".

"Of course I do, my dad was one of the admirals saved," said Sasuke "and the man's name was Minato Namizake."

"Well that blonds name is Naruto Namizake and we can't find him" said Iruka as he followed Mizuki another academy instructor into the room Sakura now had tears sliding down her cheek like Ino. Sauske's eyes were wide but one thing they all had in common was the silence that engulfed the room.

With Naruto 

Naruto sat behind a dumpster. Tears were streaming down his face but a smile was on his lips as he remembered his father and mother, how he missed her badly. She had died a month after his father did.

Flashback 

"Daddy look at the stars" yelled the 6 year old blond as his dad showed him the stars on the observation deck. His father had been in command of this ship for three years so people had gotten used to seeing Kushina and their little boy. Everyone laughed as the little boy and his dad named stars while the mother watched happily. She had just been inducted in to ODST so they allowed her to take a week's vacation so why not spend it up in space ship with the two loves of her life.

"So we agree that that star is to be called Ramen right" laughed Minato as his son nodded happily.

"Hear that dear Naruto wouldn't even name the star after you, I even tried suggesting your name" joked Minato.

"Nooooooo mommy that not twue I love you" yelled a frantic Naruto. Everyone on the Observation deck laughed wildly as Narutos mom pretended to be cross with him.

End 

Naruto was so caught up in his thought's he hadn't even noticed the man standing in front of him. When Naruto finally came out of his thought's he noticed that the man was a part of the Marine Corps. He was ranked as a Sergeant Major.

'So this is Minato's son' thought the marine. The marine was black and in Narutos eyes looked middle aged. He had little scars on him but nothing outstanding.

"Your Minato's kid right" asked the soldier to which the Naruto nodded and then gave him an odd look.

"What is your name" asked Naruto

"Sergeant Major Avery Johnson" said Johnson kindly.

"How do I know I can trust you" said Naruto as he looked at Johnson. The Marine chuckled and took out a photo. Naruto smiled at the sight of Johnson, his mom, dad, a man with long white hair, and another with a mask and a band down over his left eye.

"Now how badly would you like to get the pricks that killed your mom and dad" asked Johnson who got the answer he wanted.

"You have no idea how badly I hate the Rebels." hissed Naruto to which Johnson smiled.

"Even though you're Dad was Navy I think you should join Military you could get twice the payback". Naruto thought for a moment before grinning. He whispered into Johnson's ear. After a few second Johnson's eyes widened.

AN: Wonder what he whispered.

Please review with suggestions. Also I do realize there's not much fighting yet but I will be taking it at a leisure pace so it fit perfectly in the story.

MIA (missing in action)


	2. Chapter 2: Transfer

Hell or close to it

Chapter 2: Transfer

I do not own Naruto or Halo

Location: Navy Academy,

Day: Friday

Time: 0900 (*1)

'Come on Naruto where the hell are you' thought Iruka. It had been nearly a week since the disappearance of the blonde and the police couldn't find any trace of him anywhere.

His gaze found its way up to the two reasons why Naruto had disappeared in the first place. The pink haired girl and blond haired girl both had empty looks to their eyes. None too surprising to Iruka he could clearly make out bags under their eyes from lack of sleep.

Ino had a deep black eye from yesterday. A girl named Tsume Hatake had slugged her before leaping on top. Iruka could tell that she might have killed the poor girl if he had not intervened. It was not surprising seeing as her and Naruto were childhood friends while Minato was her father Kakashi's, mentor and best friend.

Sakura had been left alone. He could still remember Sakura`s question from the day before.

Flashback

Location: Academy

Day: Thursday

Time: 1600 (*2) 

"Um Sensei"

Iruka looked up from his papers to see Sakura Haruno standing in front of him. She had a sad look on her face and it was clear she had been crying again. He tried his best to keep a neutral look on his face rather than show anger. He looks at the clock at a hope of getting out of this conversation and his prayers were answered.

"Sakura class ended 10 minutes ago so why are you still here" he asked in a calm voice. The girl looked hurt by his response but continued as if not hearing him.

"I read up on the space op mission where captain Namizake died and it was over 2 months ago" she watched him nod before continuing "well seeing as he died two months ago... well why did it hit Naruto so hard I thought that he would be prepared for something like this to happen".

Iruka gave her a smile before sighing. "The reason it hit him so hard is because his Dad was his role model and best friend. Also when his Dad died his Mom died a month after during an ODST drop gone wrong, so talking about his dad remind him of his mom as well" Iruka waited a second before continuing "so imagine one second you have a family and then the next second your alone in a your house, the only people watching you are guards who don't really have your full trust" he watched her nod sadly "well there you go, that's why he took it so hard".

She mumbled a thank you before exiting the classroom with more tears streaming down her face.

End 

Iruka was pulled out of his thoughts by none other than Shikamaru yelling 'damn it' because his pen no longer was working. Iruka pinched the upper part of his nose in frustration.

'This is going to be one long day' he thought as he prepared to scold the young Nara for his choice of language.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Location: 2 and a half blocks from the Navy Academy

Day: Friday

Time: 0945 (*3)

Johnson made his way to the Academy. He had a thoughtful look on his face as he recalled the events from the day before.

Flashback

Location: Alley way

Day: Monday

Time: 1022 (*4)

"Could you repeat that again" asked Johnson in a serious voice. Naruto grinned widely.

"I said instead of Navy or marine's, I would like to be signed up for the Spartan program and before you ask I heard my Dad and another high ranking officer speak about it" chuckled Naruto. Johnson was shocked to say the least.

"Well you've got balls to listen in on a classified conversation" said Johnson with a smirk.

"Wouldn't you want a Spartan to have that quality" said Naruto. Johnson had to admit to himself, this kid was the best in the academy from book skills all the way to gun firing. He made a decision quickly.

"Ok but this training will be like nothing you could imagine. Also you will go through multiple augmentations. Each augment has a chance of killing you" Johnson took in a breath as he watched the young blond think over everything before looking up at Johnson with a very serious look.

"I'm in, the crying over Dad and Mom or anything else ends here now" Johnson smiled happily as he watched the Blond.

"Well there will be one more time you cry" said Johnson with a chuckle. The blond looked at him confused.

"During training?" he asked.

"Nope"

"During the Augments"

"You'll be sedated"

"Well I give up then"

Johnson smiled as he brought Naruto to the Military base on earth.

End 

X X X X X X X X X X X X X

'He should be finishing up the paper work today' thought Johnson with a laugh 'and he thinks that's bad can wait till he sees all the documents he will have to sign to enter the Spartan program'.

Johnson noticed he was standing in front of the Academy so he reached out for the handle of the door and made his way in.

He saw the stairs Naruto described and made his way up them and then down the hallway. He stopped at classroom 8.

'Well let's see how this go's' he thought as he knocked on the door.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X

**KNOCK KNOCK...**

"The door Tim" sighed Iruka as he continued to write the answers to the paper on the board.

"I was there during question 6" said a rough voice to Iruka right. He turned to see Avery Johnson. He smiled politely and suppressed a gasp.

"Yah we studied you, amazing not one bullet hit you" he turned to the class. They all were staring at him amazed. "Everyone be polite and greet our guest". Everyone said hello politely.

"Hello class" he turned to Iruka "this is for you".

Iruka accepted the white envelope and opened it. When he finished he looked at Johnson with wide eyes.

"Its final so do not fight me and Naruto on it" he then walked over to Shikamaru and Gaara and handed them each a red envelope.

"It leaves 2100 hours tomorrow, it's your choice" he turned and walked to the door before turning back towards Iruka.

"He will visit you again" with that Johnson left. Iruka stood in the same spot for another 10 seconds before looking at the class.

"Naruto is transferring off world to Reach" 

X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Hope you enjoyed the new chapter and yes next chapter will have fighting in it even though it's in the form of a... ha cant spoil the surprise.

Pairings will be decided later. If there are any problems please review and to those who commented already thank you. Not everything will be the same as the Halo universe.

*1: 9 am

*2: 4 pm

*3: 9:45 am

*4: 10:22 am

BY BY


	3. Chapter 3: Reach

Hell or close to it

I do not own Naruto or Halo

Chapter 3: Reach

Added the ages for the hell of it

Naruto age: 14

Shikamaru: 14

Gaara age: 14

Location: Konoha Space Port

Time: 2045 (*1)

Day: Saturday

Naruto stood at platform 12. Pelican 272 had arrived 30 minutes before they had to leave so they were allowed to wait for Shikamaru and Gaara. Even though they were his best friends he still was not sure they would show up so his nervousness began to grow to the point where he was stamping his foot hard on the metal ramp. His stuff had already been placed in the holding area for luggage.

"Kid you need to calm down we still have another 15 minutes before departure and please for the love of Christ could you stop stamping your foot its giving me a headache" yelled Johnson from inside the Pelican. Naruto had learned that Johnson was not going to be running the Spartan program not to mention he had to meet two other teammates.

"Sorry!" he hollered back. 5 minutes later his prayers were answered as both Shikamaru and Gaara made their way to the Pelican with one bag of stuff as the note had suggested.

"There here" yelled Naruto as he walked up to the boys "thank god you showed up".

"We would have been here earlier but the tax and I had to wait for him to finish his hug with his mom and dad" yawned Shikamaru. Gaara glared at the pineapple haired boy.

"Say that again and you will suddenly disappear" said Gaara in a monotone voice as he made his way on to the Pelican.

"Troublesome" mumbled Shikamaru as he followed Gaara aboard there transportation. Just before Naruto could follow them he heard his name yelled. He turned to his right and was surprised to see Ino and Sakura followed by Iruka.

"Johnson I'll be ready for the flight in a moment ok I just have to see what they want" he watched Johnson flash him a thumbs up.

"Hello" he said flashing the girls a kind smile. Both girls seem to be taken back by the kind gesture. He looked at Ino's left eye. It had a light black tint to it, going all the way around it. They both looked like they had been crying a lot.

"Iruka I would like you to tell the class to stop what they are doing to the girls please" Iruka smiled while both girls looked at him as if he had gone crazy.

"H... but we were so mean to you" whimpered Sakura lowering her head to look at her feet.

"We came to say sorry... shouldn't you be happy were getting what we deserve" whispered Ino as she matched Sakura at looking her feet. Both girls had tears streaming down there face.

Suddenly Naruto let out a small chuckle as he pulled them both into a hug. Finally both girls broke down wailing into Narutos chest as he just rubbed there back slowly whispering it's all right over and over again.

Nearly two minutes later they both calmed down and looked at him. He just smiled at them before gently whipping there tears away.

"He's so warm' they thought while blushing.

"Listen I'm not like that, I could tell the moment I saw you it had been eating you up inside not to mention you didn't realize who my dad was buuuut that doesn't mean it's something you should do more often" he chuckled at the last part causing both girls to chuckle a bit as well.

"Kid we need to go!" yelled Johnson causing Naruto to jump a bit.

"Ok... listen I've got to go ok" he hugged them once more and then shook Iruka's hand before giving him a hug.

"Surprised you found me" whispered Naruto as he pulled back.

"Yah I merely asked a couple different Navy personnel, where the military in general get dropped off when they go on break here and they said to go to this Spaceport" smiled Iruka. Naruto smiled once more before heading up the ramp. At the top he turned around and looked at both girls.

"Pretty girls should never cry" and with that he headed into the Pelican finally allowing the doors to close. Iruka watched as both girls cup their cheeks while blushing madly. They both mumbled wow and headed off towards the exit.

'Just like you father' thought Iruka with a slight smile as he followed the girls.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Time Skip

Location: Reach

Time: 1022 (*2)

Day: Monday

A large jolt woke Naruto. He looked around as his vision became clear. Shikamaru leaned against the wall while smoking. Gaara just looked out the window.

"What was that jolt" asked a curious Naruto as he whipped his eyes.

"We enter Reach" answered Johnson as he exited the cockpit "Pilot suggests you strap in because the landing might be a little rough". All the boys pulled their straps tight along with Johnson. Apart from a few jolts they landed with no problems what so ever.

The back of the Pelican made a loud hissing noise as it opened up. What Naruto saw made him gasp and then smile. Reach looked beautiful. Green grass everywhere along with small hills and a dirt road that lead towards the main building, another which headed towards the barracks, a 3rd which went to the science lab, a 4th which headed towards an armoury, a 5th that went to the hospital and the last went to the training grounds.

"Ok maggots head towards Barracks number 1 and await further orders with the rest of your team" yelled Johnson causing the boys to grab their bags and sprint to the barracks. When he saw them disappear over the hill towards the barracks he smiled.

"Take care of them Franklin" he whispered to himself before turning to the cockpit "Ok there's a ship in orbit known as the Pillar of autumn you need to bring me to it".

"Sir Yes Sir" yelled the pilot as he took his seat "Sir takes your seat for takeoff".

"Just take off" growled Johnson before taking one more look at Reach.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Location: Barracks 1

Time: 1034 (*3)

Day: Monday

"Wow" Naruto mumbled as he looked at his other two teammates. The first, a girl who looked to be the same age as them age. She had red hair with black stripes. It had been cut short (AN: Think Sakura after the forest of death) and put in a bun. She looked like a goddess. The red haired girl was laying on her bed listening to music. There other teammate had light brown hair. Her hair had been cut the same way as the red haired girl and she looked just as good. She sat on her bed and cleaned her Sniper Rifle. The red head looked at them and smiled.

"Finally they got us the rest of our squad" she smiled but then her look went sadistic "Touch us at any point other than training and we will relieve you of you man hood". The three boys flinched before starting to unpack.

"So my names Sam and that's Linda" said the red head as she pointed to the brunet cleaning the Sniper. Linda smiled and gave a lazy wave before returning to polishing her gun. Sam began talking again "So my job is field medic and infiltration specialist your turn Linda".

Linda let out a small laugh "Obviously I'm a sniper and before you ask there's no need for a spotter thank you".

"Well my names Shikamaru Nara and I'm good at fixing, hacking, and sabotage"

"My names Gaara Shukaku and I'm good at demolitions and heavy weapons"

"My names Naruto Namizake and I'm decent at Sniping and I'm great at hand to hand combat, and shooting Ma5bs (*4)". The girls gasped and looked at the blond.

"Sorry to hear about your dad" said Sam as she gave him a warm smile.

"Me too he was a good soldier but I hope you don't think I'm taking it easy on you" smiled Linda.

"I love my Dad but I would never want anything to be handed to me because of his title" said Naruto with a semi serious look to his face.

"Well I can tell this team is going to work out well"

Everyone turned to see a man. His hair was all gone and he looked to be mid 50's.

"OFFICER ON DECK" shouted Sam as her and Linda stood at attention. The boy took 3 second longer to drop the stuff they were holding on to their bed before copying the girls. The man smiled.

"At ease" Naruto let his shoulder slump.

"Now Naruto I'm glad to hear you don't want anything handed to you on a plate because the next 4 years hell the rest of your life is going to be no cake walk" he said with a sadistic grin "now then go and get your uniforms then report to training area 7 and prepare for hell and my name is Franklin Mendez but I would like to call me Chief Mendez IS THAT UNDER STOOD MAGGOTS!"

"YES CHIEF MENDEZ SIR!" yelled the group of young Spartan.

"Good now I'll see you later". They watched Chief Mendez exit.

"So that's Chief Mendez ha guys said to be a real prick" laughed Linda.

"Wait how long have you guys been here" asked Naruto.

"About a week and a half, they wouldn't let us do anything because of the lack of squad" said Sam "we transferred from Marine Academy".

"Now hurry the fuck up so we can train" laughed Linda as she retrieved her weapon and exited the barracks with Sam. The three boys finished quickly and headed toward the armoury.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Time Skip

Location: Training ground 7

Time: 1148 (*5)

Day: Monday

"12 more minutes and there late" said Mendez as he lit a cigarette "and if there late 450 push ups for everyone".

'Idiots' Thought Sam and Linda. Suddenly the boys came running down the hill until they were next to both girls. They had on black tops and black sweat pants.

"Sorry they gave us loads of stuff" said Naruto as he took in large amounts of air.

"Ok I don't give a shit; it's time to talk about your code names" said Mendez in an irritated growl. They instantly abandoned any questions.

"Linda your code name is Spartan 113, Gaara-Spartan 114, Shikamaru-Spartan 115, Sam-Spartan 116 and finally Naruto-Spartan 117 and your squad will be known as fox Squad" Mendez grinned as he watched them smile happily "smiling are we well than let's start with a hundred laps around the base then, 100 push ups, curl ups and then will finish the day off with target practise" he suppressed the urge to laugh as they groaned and started running.

"MOVE YOU MAGGOTS MOVE I WANT TO SEE YOU SWEAT" yelled Mendez

"Oh god pedophile" laughed Naruto.

"FUNNY MAN NAMIZAKE, SO FUNNY IN FACT YOU GET TO ADD AN EXTRA HUNDRED TO EVERYTHING YOU DO" replied Mendez.

"Bet you he gets himself killed" laughed Sam as the other three agreed.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Training time whoop whoop

Next chapter will feature a minor time skip.

New teammate's ages.

Sam: 14

Linda: 14

Linda: Spartan 113 Shikamaru: Spartan 115

Gaara: Spartan 114 Sam: Spartan 116 Naruto: Spartan 117

*1) 8:45 pm

*2) 10:22 am

*3) 10:34 am

*4) The Ma5b is an assault rifle in halo. It can be a single shot, triple shot or fully auto gun.

*5) 11:48 am

AN: Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Please review if there are any problems so I can fix them.

Till Next time see ya


	4. Chapter 4: War game

Hell or close to it

I do not own Naruto or Halo L

An: Did not think I would get out another chapter so soon but well I did. I'm starting to add the actual years now.

Chapter 4: War game

Added the ages for the hell of it J

Naruto age: 14 Shikamaru: 14 Gaara age: 14 Sam: 14 Linda: 14

Location: Reach

Time: 0947 (*1)

Day: Wednesday, March 4 2525

"113, do you have my position over" whispered Naruto in to his headset

"Affirmative 117 I have your position all I need is for you to tag who you need me to drop" replied Linda through her headset.

"Tagging targets, standby". Inside a bush, wearing black cargo pant, black t-shirt, bullet proof vest and a helmet, a teenager pulled out a laser point, designed for the purpose of marking targets for a sniper. He pointed it at the first man, as said man made his way around the parked warthog. With one click he moved on to the second man who was standing in the machine gunner spot. He clicked yet again.

"113 all targets are tagged you may engage" whispered Naruto in to his headset.

"Um 117 there are supposed to be 3 guys you have 2 tagged" replied Linda.

"I'm fully aware of the number of hostiles but 116 took him out nicely"

"Ok enjoy the show". Naruto watched as a Numb (*2) round drilled the poor Drill Sergeant clean in the face knocking him out cold. Naruto saw him slump to the dirt road and then the machine gunner soon joined him, not before falling face first into the machine gun.

"All targets down, 114 has set up the bouncers so we have a code green for the area, 115 and 116 move to the Warthog ill meet you there, 114 could you head up to 113 and lend her a hand" order Naruto over his headset. 117 heard a click from everyone's com channel signifying they understood.

When the blond soldier reached the car he found a red head female wearing the same mask as him and a black haired male whose hair resembled that of a pineapple.

"117" whispered the red head.

"Fuck formalities when we are this close Sam" whispered the blond corporal.

"Whatever Naruto anyway Shika was just trying to hack into the objective" replied Sam as she pointed at the pineapple haired corporal hacking away at a digital locked briefcase.

"117, 115,116 take cover you have enemies converging on your position" whispered Linda over the com channel. Before they could move 10 enemies surrounded them. One of the men smirked.

"Finally the Spartans loos-" "hold that thought Gaara if you would" yelled Naruto as he pulled Sam and Shikamaru to the ground.

Behind the men 10 round balls popped out of the ground and exploded sending a volley of numb pellets in all directions. Naruto smirked as all of their enemies were caught by different amounts of pellets rendering each of them unconscious.

"Gaara remind me never to anger you" whispered Naruto as he got up. Naruto watched as the briefcase was finally hacked into but all that Naruto could do was groan at their prize.

"Ok Fox squad regroup at the warthog I'm popping the flair so we can go home" said Naruto over his headset. He took one more look at the piece of paper before pocketing it. After 10 minutes Linda and Gaara finally made their way over to the red glowing flair. They all shared a smirk at one another before pulling down there masks.

"Linda that was amazing we've been at this for 5 months now and I still don't get tired of watching your sniping" smiled Naruto. Linda smirked at him. Naruto was happy with his squad it made him feel like he had received a 2nd chance at having a new family and with all the might at his disposal he would not let this one fall apart.

"So what did we win" asked Linda.

"A piece of paper with congratulation on it" stated a board Shikamaru. Sam and Linda laughed while Gaara looked up at the sky.

"Ok enough chit chat, let's round up the bodies for the medical unit" laughed Sam as she high fived Naruto "and by the way great plan Naruto". He chuckled before making his way over to the unconscious Drill Sergeants.

Time skip 1 hour

"That bastard where the hell is he" yelled Naruto. On the third month in the Spartan program they were assigned a supposed ace flyer named Josh. No matter how good he was, he had a bad habit of being late.

"Speak of the fucking devil" groaned a tired Sam as the roar of the Pelicans engines started to approach. As soon as it landed Naruto went at him.

"Why were you late?" he hissed in anger "on the battlefield that could cost our lives you lazy fuck". Josh just frowned a little.

"I'm sorry I got some bad news from UNSC (*3)" whispered Josh in a sad voice as he sent out a signal for the medical Pelican to head to his position. Instantly Narutos expression softened.

"Sorry, what was the new?" said Naruto loud enough that it made it over the engines.

"Dad and brothers died during a battle with the rebels" replied John as he gave a wave to the flier of the medical Pelican.

"Sorry to hear that" replied Naruto as he patted him on the shoulder "I can kind of understand some of what you might be going through seeing as I lost both my parents to rebels, anytime you want to talk I'm here". The 20 year old pilot smiled.

"Thanks any way, time to go so take your seat 117". Naruto nodded and took his seat in-between Shikamaru and Sam.

"Shika Cigarette please" said Naruto as he held out his hand. Shikamaru smiled as he gave the blond both a cigarette and a lighter. Naruto lit it and sucked in lightly as to savour it. 2 months in Naruto started to smoke. Not much but a little bit. The only thing was he had to hide it from Mendez.

"You shouldn't smoke it screw with your intake of oxygen and makes it harder for you to train" lectured Linda. Naruto stuck out his tongue before breathing in on the cigarette after which he disposed of it out the back door.

"God I love the look of the forest in the morning" sighed Linda.

Time skip

Location: Reach Drop station

Time: 1200 (*4)

Day: Wednesday, March 4 2525

The Pelicans engines cut off as the tiered Spartans exited the back. They thanked Josh and headed towards the road that would bring them to Barracks 1.

"Naruto"

All of Fox squad turned to see Mendez in a transportation warthog (*5).

"Throw your shit in the back and hope in, that's an order" yelled Mendez as he sensed that the Corporal might argue with him. With a sigh, Naruto tossed his Ma5b and other gear in the back of the warthog before hopping in and taking off down the dirt road towards the science lab.

"Wonder what he did to piss off Hasley this time" asked Gaara in his usual monotone voice.

"God knows" yawned Shikamaru loudly as they went towards Barracks 1.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"If she blames me for anything I'm going to be pissed off" sighed Naruto as he looked over the science building in the distance. The building was white with a big window that let who ever looked at it see right in to the lobby. Even though the building was only medium sized for regular soldiers, there lay an underground complex for Officers, scientist who worked on the Spartan project, ODST (*6), and Spartan candidates. Naruto had been in the underground office of Dr Halsey's many times for punishments for being rude to regular soldiers who acted like dicks.

Hasley had more respect in the military than in the science field due to the fact she was developing the drugs that fox squad would be injected with in 7 months not to mention she was designing a military suit only Spartans can operate.

As they came to a stop the usual blue haired receptionist named Konan met them and accompanied them to Halsey's office. The blue haired women never talked at all, the only sound she made were clicks as he high heels hit the metal floor.

Finally they reached the white door that Naruto dreaded. Mendez slowly opened said door after knocking twice. There sitting behind an oak desk sat a women at the age of 34. Her hair was a dark shade of blond and she wore glasses. She looked up from some paper work and smirked. Her office was medium sized.

"Hey four eyes what's up" chuckled Naruto. Suddenly a desk ornament was sent flying across the room where it made contact with Narutos forehead.

"Mendez keep the Spartan under control, I can't even believe I'm actually doing this" the last part of her sentence was said lower that Narutos ear drums could pick up "Now please both of you take a seat" she point to two chairs in front of her desk. Naruto slowly sat down as he rubbed his forehead. Mendez sat down on his left. Naruto noticed a monitor with this morning's war games on it.

"Yes 117 we film your little games" said Halsey "now then on to business I've called you here because we're recommending you for a promotion to sergeant, we also have a new code name to go along with that and your squad mates want you to command fox squad". Narutos eyes widen before a smile came to his face.

"You're not kidding with me right" asked Naruto curiously.

"Nope kid you're a natural leader" said Mendez with a gently smile.

"Then I accept" said Naruto calmly.

"Good ... and your new code name is Master Chief" said Halsey before mumbling 'Master my ass'. Naruto smiled yet again before saying thank you.

"Ok then we should have the answer to your recommendation in about a week so just hang tight, now dismissed, you can take my warthog back with you" said Mendez as he shook Narutos hand. Naruto then shook Halsey's hand before exiting.

"Funny this boy could end up being more useful than an entire fleet of UNSC destroyers" said Mendez as he looked at Halsey.

"Could be... no more like will be"

X X X X X X X X X X X X X

AN: Sorry if the start was a bit confusing and no Naruto is not in to Smoking a lot he just does it once every two weeks. Next chapter they will start their first mission. This may be a three part story.

This will not follow Halo completely to the core but there will be a lot of halo similarities.

*1) 9:47 am

*2) The numb round is my creation. There used for training. If your hit by one it can knock you out or just numb that part of your body.

*3) UNSC: United Nations Space Command

*4) 1200 pm

*5) Transportation warthog is the something as a regular warthog except there's no mounted machine gun on the back and there's a back seat (regular warthogs seat 3).


	5. Chapter 5: First Mission: Traitor

Hell or close to it

I do not own Naruto or Halo L

An: Sorry it took so long for an update. I was trying to get my writing style working properly. Tell me what yah think or where you'd like the story to go.

Chapter 5: First mission

Added the ages for the hell of it J

Naruto age: 14 Shikamaru: 14 Gaara age: 14 Sam: 14 Linda: 14

Location: Above the planet Omega, inside ODST ship Ark fire.

Time: 0922

Day: Tuesday

Naruto relaxed into the pod as the ODST Sergeant shut the front door and locked it. A screen turned on in front of Naruto showing Sam's, Linda's, Mendez's and Gaara's faces in different corners, in the middle Mendez's.

"Morning Fox Company how was the sleep?"

Naruto- "Good, Sir!"

Shikamaru -"Not long enough."

Sam-"Fine, though, I'm not a fan of sleeping on ships."

Linda-"What, Sam said."

Gaara-"...I don't sleep."

Mendez gave a nod, "Gaara we'll talk about this later, now on to the mission."

"Yes that would be appreciated even if the whole 'get in the ship and don't ask questions thing was interesting'," laughed Naruto.

"Enough talking Naruto _(Naruto: Yes cranky, I mean Sir hehe)_ Ok your mission is to capture, Kabuto Yakushi. He is a formal UNSC lieutenant who went AWOL and gave a lot of our Intel to the Rebels."

"Would you like the Intel retrieved?" asked Shikamaru curiously.

"No they already know enough of it, getting it back would do nothing."

"What does getting the trader back, do?" asked Linda.

"We get to see him punished for his crimes."

All of Fox squad nodded quickly and looked down at their wrist as their watches made beeping noises.

"His location has been uploaded to your watches. We have no pictures sorry."

"Its fine," they all said.

"Good and Naruto don't screw up, it's your first mission as Squad Leader."

Naruto smiled, "Thanks, Sir."

He had been Squad Leader for a month and a half. It was awesome except for the fact he had to get up an hour before his squad to go over the training schedule with Mendez to give his opinion of what they should be working on.

"Make me proud Fox Squad!"

"Sir, Yes, Sir!" they all yelled.

Mendez snapped off screened.

Naruto felt his pod moving backwards until it lurched to a stop and turned towards the hole that it would be dropped through. Naruto placed his head back knowing he would be the first person dropped from space. He had heard that ODST pods heated up to painful levels. He looked down as he was brought over to the launching station.

"Ready!"

Naruto looked to the left over at the ODST sergeant standing over a console and flashed him a thumbs up.

"See you down there guys," said Naruto to his teammates as the ODST began pressing buttons on his console to the left of the ODST pod Naruto stood in. His teammates snapped off screen as Naruto felt the pod drop. He felt pressure on his face as he entered atmosphere but couldn't help but look down anyway. Planets always looked beautiful from space.

Naruto could make out snow and trees and prayed to god that none broke through his pod. His body had grown stronger but he doubted that a tree would be stopped from impaling him.

_Maybe with the augments it could? _

Naruto pushed away the thoughts of the upcoming augments and focused on his descent. His pod was shaking fiercely as it cut through the last atmosphere layer. He hit the ground hard causing him to lurch forward slightly and his earlier breakfast to go up his throat. He forced down the vomit and hit the button to his left causing the door to shoot out allowing cold air to meet his face. He shook slightly and pulled on a dark grey Balaclava followed by his helmet and fingerless gloves.

_So cool looking yet definitely not made for the winter, _he thought looking at the fingerless gloves.

Naruto put his knife sheath on his shoulder before placing the seven inch blade in it. A pistol strapped to his thighs, detonation packs hung with straps around his left shoulder along with and for the last piece of weaponry he pulled a Ma5b out of the pod and strapped it over his right shoulder. The blond looked up as the final pod hit the dirt 2 clicks to his west. He pushed in on his earpiece...

"Meet at pod that dropped to the west of my pod drop."

Naruto started pushing through the snow making his way over to the pod and found his red headed partner sitting in her pod, feet in the snow, weapons attached to her. She smiled at him and gave a wave.

"Bout time."

"The message was sent out 7 minutes ago," said Naruto with a grin, "Why miss me?"

"Dream on," was her reply.

Naruto looked at her examining her chose of gear. Unlike him, who had chosen grey UNSC army clothes she had on white clothing from uniform to mask. He turned as a branch snapped and found the rest of his squad. Gaara had a slightly pale look to him.

"Is uhh Gaara ok?" asked Naruto, carefully.

"Threw up," was Linda's reply as she un-slung her sniper, "Let's get moving."

-X-

Naruto shook his bulletproof vest to get some snow out of it, not that it would matter seeing as it was snow so quick, in a matter of minutes it would be filled again. Naruto and Fox squad found their targets location relatively easy, though getting him would be a giant pain in the ass. It was well fortified base in the middle of nowhere. They found guards in towers, around the inside of the thick perimeter wall. Fox squad was about 1 click away from the front of the base on a tree infested hill.

"Linda, start setting up the sniper and Gaara your spotter today bud," said Naruto as he continued to look through his binoculars.

Linda, with a 'yes sir' began setting up sniper and Gaara started laying down blankets for them to lie on. Naruto motioned for his squad to place silencers on their weapons, which they did quickly.

"Ok, Sam, Shikamaru and me will move into get our friend."

Naruto took point followed by Sam and then Shikamaru as they moved towards the complex slowly. There first encountered guard was taking a smoke near the front gate. Naruto wrapped his arms around the man's head placing him in a headlock before giving a giant twist to the right snapping his neck. As the rebel slumped, Naruto dragged him out of the way before removing his sniper tagger and tagging the other guard on the opposite side of the front gate. The Rebel sitting on the chair flinched as a bullet tore through his head causing his blood to spill out the back before he fell off the chair onto the snow.

A guard walked around the corner and found his rebel teammate and Naruto, Sam and Shikamaru. With quick speed Naruto double tapped him with the pistol sending him onto his back.

"Nice shot 117," said Linda through the earpiece.

"Thanks 113 could you remove tower sentries?"

"You sure?" was her reply

Naruto put a thumb up as he looked at Sam, "Boost 115 over the wall."

Sam started boosting Shikamaru over the wall as Naruto looked around with his Ma5b. Nothing stood out until he saw a glint to the north of their position.

_Awww come on a sniper._

Naruto looked over at Sam as Shikamaru finished moving over the wall. With a quick grab he pushed Sam to the ground before feeling a white hot searing pain in his shoulder as a loud crack came from where Naruto saw the glint. An alarm started blaring and Sam grabbed Naruto and helped him around the corner to take cover.

-X-

"... 117 is injured I'm patching him up now, 115 is in the Mansion courtyard and there is an enemy sniper I marked the general area he shot from."

Linda placed the sniper scope up to her right eye and began looking. She found the green circle of where Sam had marked.

"Got'em, Northwest near the bushes 4 clicks from our position," said Gaara.

Linda brought the snipers circle crosshair over the area described and found a Rebel in the prone position trying to find Sam and Naruto. With a quick adjust and a calm of her breath Linda fired and the bullet tore through the man's scope flying out the back of his head with a mix of blood and brains landing on the snow.

"Sniper down, 115 I'll back you up until 117 and 116 are able to assist," informed Linda.

"(Gunfire) I copy you 116," replied Shikamaru with a strained voice.

Linda sighted through her scope and found Shikamaru hiding behind a fountain as he blind fired on a three man Rebel squad hiding behind crates. Linda placed her scope over one of their heads and fired tearing the top off. One of his teammates screamed in surprise and stood up allowing for Linda to fire and hit him in the heart with a bullet. The last man in the squad got up and began running only to get cut down by Shikamaru.

Linda popped out the clip and slammed another one in before pulling back the slide and allowing it to chamber a round; to finish it off she hit a button slamming the slide forward.

"Got one climbing the ladder of guard tower three to the Northeast," said Gaara.

She saw the Rebel in question climbing up into a tower she had already cleared. As he got half way up the ladder Linda fired hitting him in the small of his back causing him to fall before his legs went through the steps on the ladder causing him to hang up side and then fall all the way to the bottom, landing on his head. Some guards began running out the front door but were cut down by a volley of Ma5b rounds. She looked up and smiled as she found Naruto and Sam kneeling on the perimeter wall with smoking Ma5b's. Naruto hopped off and made it to the front of the base door before talking into his earpiece.

"116 this is 117 we're entering the building. Keep the outside clear will be out in ...twenty minute, over."

Linda smiled and turned to Gaara who had a small on his face.

-X-

Sam stayed to the left of the door, Shikamaru to the right Naruto crouched in front of the front door. They were ready to breach.

"Are you ready," asked Naruto with a look to Sam and Shikamaru.

They both nodded giving Naruto the go a head as he kicked the door in. He tossed a grenade in and dived to the left as frantic yelling came from in the front lobby.

*Boom!*

Yelling was still in the air as Sam and Naruto aimed in to the right and fired as Shikamaru fired to the left. Any Rebels who were blinded by the dust and the explosion were killed easy; others who were relatively unharmed were more of a challenge. Naruto shot down two with knee shots and finished them off with shots to the head. As he fired he tried to think of nicer things than taking lives. He wasn't the biggest fan of it neither were his parents for that matter but this was being done to keep the world safe.

The last Rebel fell with a thud to the floor as a deathly silence filled the area, aside from the occasional piece of glass falling from the ceiling.

Naruto made a few hand signals, _Move in cautiously stay quiet and ready for anything._

Shikamaru and Sam nodded before moving in. Blood was everywhere along with bodies and rubble. Some bodies moved slightly but Sam put them out of their pain with head shots. Naruto pulled up the schematics for the house on his watch.

"He's up the stairs, seventh door on the right," whispered Naruto.

They began making their way up the stairs, Naruto on point. They reached about halfway before a Rebel ran down the stairs with a knife in hand. Naruto quickly unsheathed his knife and blocked the slash attempt before spinning the man around and thrusting the blade in and through his back causing him to spit out blood before dying. Naruto laid him down and crept up the stairs as he sheathed the knife before removing his Ma5b. Two guards were at the top of the stairs hiding behind a crate they had dragged there. With a couple of quick head shots from Shikamaru, they continue through the house.

Upon making it to the door Naruto pulled out his first detonation pack and stuck it to Kabuto's door before turning to his teammates.

_Follow and make sure you're extremely quiet_

They nodded after he finished the last hand sign. Naruto walked over to the next door and wasn't surprised when he found a Rebel with a shotgun behind the door. He couldn't even pull the trigger as Naruto's knife was removed from its sheath and lodged in his forehead. After pulling his knife out of the dead body the three Spartans made their way out onto the balcony. They quickly hopped over onto Kabuto's balcony before Naruto activated the Det-pack on Kabuto's front door. They heard a thunderous crack and screams giving Naruto the signal as he kicked in the balcony door.

Two burnt, bloody dismembered bodies lay on the ground while another Rebel knelt next to the bed. Suddenly a fist made contact with the side of Narutos face sending him to the ground. He put a hand out and as he hit the floor he sprung to the left of his enemy before removing his pistol. He found a small red haired man.

"Name!"

"Jacque," he replied in a French accent.

"Hands behind your back, Sam tie him up."

The Rebel did as told allowing Sam to tie his wrists up with zip ties and moved to the bed.

"Where is Kabuto?" asked Naruto gently.

The man darted his eyes around before a look of shame appeared on his face.

"There's an underground complex made for holding people of importance in cases like this. You can find it, damn it, if you pull back on a book about philosophy, there's only one in his library."

Naruto nodded and pulled out an auto injector and shoved it into the side of the man's neck. The Rebels eyes widened before he slowly passed out. They entered the hallway and took a right heading towards the office of Rebel Captain Nicolai Kest. An enemy ran out of cover only to have Naruto kick his knee in. They left the screaming soldier there as they kicking in the Captains door. They found him standing next to a liquor cabinet drinking scotch. He looked at Fox Squad.

"Don't move!" order Naruto and Sam as they entered the room, Ma5b's at chest level.

He smiled and removed his pistol from his jacket keeping it aimed at the floor.

"They locked me out of the vault hehe guess I wasn't as important as Orochimaru's main puppet," Nicolai laughed after he finished.

"Put the gun down and help us, you can get back at Orochimaru... whoever that is."

Nicolai laughed again, "You guys know him as the snake."

Naruto's eyes widened. They finally had a name for the leaders of the Rebels. What else did this guy know?

"Help us," said Naruto again moving towards the Captain, weapon lowering.

Nicolai lowered his weapon before smirking, "He may have screwed me over but I want freedom."

Naruto jumped forward only to be met with warm liquid in the face as Nicolai shot himself in the head. Naruto fell to the ground, pulled his Balaclava up and wiped the blood out of his eyes before throwing up. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned towards Shikamaru who had a dry medical rag.

"Thanks," mumbled Naruto as he cleaned his face.

As soon as he finished he turned and looked at Sam and Shikamaru, "Stay out here, you know our orders for tight areas such as underground bases. Only one Spartan in case of a self destruction or a grenade throws hehe lowers casualties."

Sam and Shikamaru nodded reluctantly. They hated this rule but it was meant to keep from multiple Spartan casualties.

"Don't die down there," said Shikamaru as he patted Naruto on the back.

"Wouldn't want to die on your first squad leader mission, would you." said Sam with a laugh as she to patted him on the back.

Naruto gave a quick nod before walking up to the opened book case door. He slowly entered into a small room and found a hatch on the ground. He pulled it up and dropped down into a large hallway. To his left was a dead end while to his right was a large locked door. Naruto walked up to it and found a keypad.

_Great!_

Looking around, Naruto found a vent above the door and removed his silent pistol before blowing the bolts off it and climbing in. The vent was small but he could manage it. He could hear noises from all the way down the vent and there was light shining in from the area. A few seconds of crawling and he found himself over another vent. Two people sat directly below him at a table playing poker from the looks of it while another crouched near the door with a shotgun.

_Where are you Kabuto!_

Knowing only one way to find out Naruto took out a fragmentation grenade, pulled the pin before kicking the vent down on top of the poker table as he dropped the grenade. Naruto pulled himself away from the opening as he heard a yell.

*Boom!*

The place went quiet and Naruto moved over and dropped down. He hit the now destroyed table and rolled. The two men at the table lay against the wall bloody as the man near the door sat in the corner. Naruto smirked as he saw the gentle rise and fall of the man's chest. He removed his pistol and aimed it at him.

"Up slowly."

The man cursed and slowly got up blood spots from shrapnel on his leg, "Looking for Kabuto?"

"Yes."

"Let me go and I'll tell you."

Naruto gave a nod, letting naivety take over. The man pointed to Naruto's left. Naruto looked to the left for a split second and when he turned back the injured man was running at him with a primed grenade. With a gasp Naruto hopped back, removed his helmet and place it over his face as the man exploded. Naruto fell off his feet as the force hit him followed by tiny pieces of metal. Some entered his forearm, while others hit his vest and helmet. After a few seconds Naruto looked at the bloody mess the man left and pulled, himself, up, grunting in pain the whole way.

_Great no help now!_

Naruto looked around and smiled as he saw a small air vent on the wall. He pried it off and slowly made his way through the cramped area.

_Guess this is what it feels like to be the stick shoved up Uchiha's ass..._

Naruto finally pulled himself up to the end of the air vent and found a small room with his target with a pistol drawn, aimed at the door while two guard stood on either side of it. Naruto pulled out a flash bang, pushed the vent of the wall and tossed it into the room. The blonde covered his eyes and ears as it went off. He still had the whistling noise in his ear and his vision slightly doubled as he fell into the room.

His enemies were groaning as Naruto removed a pistol and shot them in both legs. Kabuto was in a corner as Naruto approached him and slammed a small handheld tazer in to his neck. The traitor let out a scream and went limp allowing Naruto to throw him over his shoulder. He walked up to the door and opened it before letting out a groan. The dead end was a hidden door. Naruto pushed Kabuto up in through the hole into the small room and followed finding Sam and Shikamaru smiling.

Naruto dragged Kabuto outside, being followed by his two teammates. As soon as they got to the main gate, Naruto placed the last Detonation pack on it and blew it off. As soon as they made it up to Linda and Gaara, Naruto pushed in on his earpiece and set it to Ark Fire's channel, while the others high fived each other.

"Ark Fire, this is Spartan 117, do you copy?"

"(Slight static) 117 we copy you, what's your status?"

"We have removed Kabuto from the base and have moved to a hill one click from it. We need a pick up."

"Right away? Cause we're dealing with some Rebel flyers."

Naruto looked down at the base and groaned as two tanks came from the back of the base and slowly approached where they were.

"We have two tanks moving to our position, so quick is better."

"...Stanby, you said you were a click from the base right?"

"Affirmative," replied Naruto.

"Ok, enjoy the show."

Naruto raised an eyebrow but didn't get a chance to question the vague statement as he heard a thunderous crack from the sky. Naruto looked up and saw a flash of yellow before it hit the base and exploded. The explosion didn't look like a mushroom but water splashing. The tanks were hit by the splash and sent flying in the air.

"(Laughter) Enjoy?"

Naruto pushed in on his earpiece, "That was awesome! Wooooohoooo!"

"Good. That was a MAC round or a yellow flash. Your father invented it. Now you get to wait in the snow for us."

-X-

He couldn't believe it. Iruka Umino looked at the forms in front of him.

_Kiba, Sakura, Ino, Sai, and Sauske signed up to stay in this course and more are still trying! Damn there's a lot of paper work..._

Iruka got up from his desk and began scribbling on the board. When was Naruto going to visit? It had been months and no word has made it to him. What was the program they had been entered in? Shikaku works for ONI intelligence and he didn't even know what was going on. Tsume walked into the classroom with a news paper in her hands, a smile on her face. She ignored Iruka and Mizuki as she tacked the newspaper on the board.

"Everybody, come take a look at the new moral boost idea the UNSC program came up with."

Everybody gathered around it before gasping.

"Spartan II program? I thought they only had the Spartan I program which ended after Spartan 112 died," said Mizuki in wonder.

"They did end Spartan I program, apparently they started Spartan II program a few months ago in secret. We started losing moral in the war so they went public with Spartan II program," informed Tsume, "But this is the most important thing."

Tsume pointed towards a picture of a spiky haired man standing next to an older looking gentleman. Sakura was the first to speak.

"Naruto..."

-X-

AN: Hope you enjoyed If anything was odd tell me about it and I'll fix it up before reposting it. Also I do not hate Sauske though I do enjoy the occasional crack at him.


End file.
